Undomiel my love
by Nienna Elendil
Summary: Aragorn tells Eowyn of his love for Arwen, receives some words of encouragement and a welcome visitor


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Tolkien. I'm just obsessed! Setting: This fic takes place in the ROTK, at the camp just before Aragorn departs. By the way, this is my first LOTR fic, so please review and please be gentle! Thanks heaps!  
  
Aragorn sat, quietly watching the night. A movement nearby caught his eye, and he turned to see Eowyn standing before him. "My Lady, what brings you here at this late hour?" "Lord Aragorn, I must speak with you" Aragorn was surprised to see anguish in the eyes of the maiden who had always proven to others to be so tough. He smiled gently at her. "What is it? You seem deeply troubled." Deep furrows began to criss-cross her brow, and lines of worry cradled her eyes. "My Lord, I am in love with you." Aragorn was slightly taken aback, if not flattered by this revelation. "Eowyn....." "My Lord, the moment I first saw you I have felt this way. Do you not also?" Her voice quavered as she begged for the return of her feelings. "Eowyn, dear Eowyn, I must confess that I do not harbour the same feelings. My heart belongs to another." "The woman who gave you that?" Eowyn asked, gesturing towards the Evenstar that glowed brightly on Aragorn's chest. Aragorn looked down on it. "Yes. She and I have been betrothed for a long while, since before this war started." Eowyn looked at Aragorn with tears in her eyes. "How is it that you love her still?" A single tear tracked its way gently own Eowyn's sun-kissed cheek. Aragorn brushed it away and stroked her face with his hand. "Because I love her with all my being. We belong together, like the moon and the stars. Even though we met long ago, the bearing away of time cannot break nor diminish the bonds between us. She is my one, my love. We are meant to be together." Eowyn hung her head, as if digesting the information.. "If you love this woman like you say, then what of me my Lord? What is that you feel for me?" Aragorn sighed heavily. "The love I feel for you, sweet Eowyn, is such that a brother might feel for his sister. I deeply respect and admire you, but that is all." Eowyn looked at Aragorn, her face wet and streaked with tears. "Goodnight my Lord" She turned to leave, but Aragorn caught her arm gently. "Goodnight, dear Lady Eowyn." He kissed her lightly on the forehead, and then she departed.  
  
Aragorn sat as the mists of his pipe swirled around him. He longed to be with Arwen. His heart ached for her, is body longed to be close to her. Suddenly, he heard the voice of Lady Galadriel clear inside his head. "Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Do not despair. Although your heart aches seek comfort in the fact that you and Arwen are meant to be. It will not be long before your paths cross again, and your heart can, for a time, be still." Aragorn gently fingered the Evenstar that adorned his neck, as though his thoughts were still troubled by something he could not answer. "Heir of Isildur, I know that you worry for Arwen and the choice she has made. She has followed in the steps of her ancestors. But her choice was not influenced by that alone. She loves you with all her heart, and that is why she stays in Middle-Earth. Do not fret for her. She will be happy. You will both be happy." And as suddenly as it had appeared, the voice of Galadriel left Aragorn. He settled into a disturbed sleep.  
  
Arwen................Arwen  
  
The very wind seemed to whisper her name. Aragorn woke with a start, and came face to face with his love. "Arwen...." Arwen leaned down and silenced him with a kiss. Aragorn looked into her sparkling sapphire eyes and lovingly touched her cheek. "Arwen, my love, how I have longed for this moment. To touch you, to see you, to be near you." Arwen kissed his forehead, and lovingly caressed Aragorn's hair. "Meleth nin, as long as the Evenstar is with you, I will be with you. Always." Arwen and Aragorn lay in each other's arms, treasuring each moment they were with each other. "You will come back to me Aragorn" Arwen traced the line of Aragorn's lips on his face, of his faint smile. "Arwen, my one, how is it you see this? I am scared that I may not return." "You will return. Estel nin Aragorn my love. The Evenstar binds us together." She kissed him one last time.................  
  
Aragorn shifted in his uneasy sleep. He woke to find he was alone, with only the glowing Evenstar to comfort him. "Undomiel my love........" he whispered to the wind "I love you." 


End file.
